A Mothers Love
by SweetKissGoodbye
Summary: INCEST MOTHER/SON   SISTER/BROTHER
1. Chapter 1

Out of boredom I've decided to answer the challenge issued by Dr. Thaddeus Omni for a fanfiction based on Danny Fenton and his mother Maddie. I hope you all enjoy this as it was done in a bit of a rush.

Danny sat in his bed wearing only a pair of ragged baggy jeans with the button undone, his back pressed to the headboard, and his eyes dropping closed. He was so tired after spending so many hours rounding up the ghosts Tucker had released from the 'Fenton Thermos' AGAIN, his first thought had been when he first done it long ago in the earlier years of their youth.

His vision on the TV blurred as he yawned and rolled his head back exhaustion taking over. Dreams quickly formed in his mind. _Sam, oh Sam she still teased his dreams. Tonight his mind conjured the vision of his gothic beauty in an underbust corset that held her tits up high with hard little nipples, crotchless thongs with a slick shaved pussy, fishnet thigh highs, her hands are tied up. He's standing over her with his hand in her hair forcing her to gag on his thick hard cock_.

He stirs in bed while deep in sleep a small whine slipping from his mouth...

Maddie blinked and looked at her sons door when she heard the small whine, mothering instincts taking over she opened the cracked door and peered in, her breathe caught in her throat. His lean body was so toned and she couldn't help but look following the soft curve of his body. His chest slowly moving up and down, her eyes traced lower. She walked over to him and reached her hand out stopping before she touched him.

_This is your SON Maddie, remember that? You gave birth to him, and raised him. You washed him as a baby and kissed skinned elbows, Maddie think get ahold of yourself!_

Her brain was screaming at her a host of memories flooded her but her eyes noticed the large bulge in his jeans and curiosity washed over her, she had to see how much he had grown remembering a comment made about his size as a child. Slowly, full of shame she unzipped his jeans and licked her lips as his cock popped out. She stared amazed, he was about eight inches long and solid as a screwdriver handle.

Suddenly as if being hit by a brick wall the sexual frustration that had built up from the constant rejection of her husband. He was so busy for months always in the lab. She licked her lips and smiled, Danny was bigger than his father and much thicker the thought that he was sweeter came to mind and she sighed resigned to defeat. She leaned down and sucked slowly on his head her eyes closed quickly the flavor was intoxicating. Her pussy gave a sharp pang of need as she started to suck more hungrily one hand around the base of his cock. In his sleep he began to moan and the sound reached her ears was as intoxicating as the taste.

Her head bobbed up and down pushing him into the back of her throat as she licked at the base with her tongue gagging a little. Her pussy was soaking her pajama bottoms and she slid one hand down to touch her swollen clit. She was in heaven as she slid two fingers inside of herself all the while sucking on her sons twitching cock while he moaned. Suddenly she was on her stomach bent over the bed her ass in the air. Her sons hand was tight on the back of her neck as he kicked her legs apart and pulled her pants down. Her ass was spread to show her small pink puckered hole and her pussy lips were slick and visible.

She heard him catch his breathe,

"Your such a bad mom," he growled and shoved the entire length of his swollen cock into here cunt. She almost screamed biting into the sheets feeling him lean over her and bite into the back of her shoulder "Your cunt is so fucking tight for such a slut."

She was in total bliss as he stretched her out and around him her juices dripping down the paleness of her inner thighs causing small puddles at the bed. He pushed into her furiously as she twisted her hands in the sheets burying her face as she cried out in pleasure. Suddenly he pulled out and pressed his shaft against her swollen clit moving back and forth. She was in so much pleasure she did not hear a drawer open and close a thick cold gel was smeared over her puckered asshole and she whimpered. If she could have seen his face she would have seen the wicked grin on his face.

He pushed his head slowly into her ass shaking with pleasure at how tight she was. He heard her moan and whimper felt her go rigid with pain. He kept going until he was halfway in. Moving back he pulled his mother to sit reverse cowgirl on his lap grabbed her hips and pulled her down fully onto him. She screamed and tightened around him quickly. He let her sit for a moment before moving her up and down guiding her by her hips. In a matter of moments he was pulling her arms behind her back to keep her back straight as she rode him.

Maddie felt her tits bouncing hard as she rode her sons cock in utter pleasure her eyes rolled back. She felt one of his hands slide around and pinch her swollen clit only encouraging her to move faster, he was so swollen. She could tell he was close and she wanted her sons cum deep in her ass. Moving faster she moaned and felt an orgasm start to take over her as her whole body tightened, her orgasm pushed him over the edge. Spurt after spurt filled his mothers ass with thick spunk as her pussy started to squirt.

He groaned and pulled her off his lap taking the moment to shove his cock back down his moms throat letting the cum finish filling her mouth. She looked up at him as she tasted the mix of his cum, her pussy, and ass. She flushed with shame but sucked hungrily. What a wonderful feeling she was in bliss.

Jasmine stared at the screen in her room, the chair beneath her was soaked. She had planted a hidden camera in her brothers room to find proof that he was the ghost boy. This though was so much more than she wanted to see but god at how she found herself excited. She blushed and pressed the erase button.


	2. Chapter 2

If you want another story make the comments good and numerous. If I get to few I won't bother posting another. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Jazz let her fingers graze over the erase button as she found herself conflicted with the thought of whether or not she should really delete the video. She rewound it instead and pressed play instead compelled to watch it once more. She sat on her bed and looked at the mirror on her door, running her hands down over her chest pushing them together. Her perky nipples were already hard and she moaned lightly as she watched her hands move down over her flat stomach and even lower to her thighs. She spread her legs and looked at her shaved pussy in the mirror, her clit was visibly swollen and her slit was slick with juices.

She loved the way she looked and it made her a little wetter as she was able to see and smell her own arousal. Reaching beside the bed she picked up a small silken bundle that had been sitting on her heater all day and was hot. She unwrapped the lovely deep violet silk to reveal a glass dildo with a raised spiral on the head. It was so warm from being on the heater all day and she shivered with excitement. She pressed the head against her small opening and moaned as she slide the thick toy inside of herself watching it stretch her out. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as one hand slid down and rubbed her swollen clit her eyes went to the TV and her excitement skyrocketed. She found herself wishing that this toy was her brother,

"Oh Danny" she moaned under her breathe. Out of the blue her door opened,

"Jazz you called m-" Danny was cut off at the site of his sister. Face burning with shame and pleasure, her nipples stood at attention, and her pussy was soaking the toy. His dick jumped in his pants even more when he heard the familiar moans of his mom coming from the side of the room. Looking over he saw the TV and grinned, shutting his sisters door locking it quickly. Jazz had sat up on the bed and was staring at him as she tried to cover herself,

"Your a naughty girl Jazz, taping that and now I find you pleasing yourself to it? Such a dirty little girl," his grin grew wider as he sat on her bed and patted his lap "Come here."

She crawled over and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as one mouth closed over her hard nipple. She leaned her head back and grabbed his hair as he sucked and bit on the sensitive area. He stood up and laid her flat down on the bed kissing a slow trail down her stomach as one hand teases her nipples. He reached his destination taking a deep breathe of her arousal and took a long slow lick from her hole up over her clit. She was bucking her hips up and grabbed his hair, his hands on her hips he kept going. Slow long licks followed with soft bites on her swollen clit as well as burying his tongue deep into her tight hole.

His sister started cumming against his lips and he licked up every last drop. He looked up at her panting with pleasure she was fully flushed and smiled weakly. He unbuttoned his pants and sat on her bed back against the wall she quickly crawled over and began to lick all over him slowly being sure to taste every inch. He shivered and grabbed her hair forcing her mouth around him until his head probed the back of her throat. Moving her up and down she started moaning as she sucked on him hard and fast. He pulled her off his dick and pulled her onto her lap into the reverse cowgirl position so she could see herself in the mirror. She watched as he sank deep into her and she started to bounce watching her full tits bounce and her eyes were frozen on his cock inside of her tight cunt.

She rode him for all she was worth hearing him moan and his fingers dig into her hips as she cupped her tits and pulled her nipples. She was in bliss and the sounds coming from him said the same thing, he was crying out in pleasure and she felt him start to swell even bigger. She slammed down onto him over and over pushing his head against her g-spot which almost had her screaming. She felt her body start to tighten as that warm filling spread through her stomach up to the tips of her fingers and toes. She was at her edge and the feeling of her brothers swollen member throbbing and pulsing as hot spurts of cum filler her pushed her over that edge. She came hard shaking with each slow after shock that racked her body caused her to shiver and whimper helplessly. It felt so good it almost hurt, no wonder Sam had stayed with him so long! She watched the mirror as some of his cum began to drip from her pussy while she rode her orgasm out.

She crawled off of him and started to suck him clean,

"Did you have fun Jazz?" he moaned as she sucked his increasingly sensitive member. She pulled off him long enough to lick her lips,

"Yes, we'll have to do it again someday" and went back to sucking. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him,

"If you want to do this again, you have to fuck Dad in front of me." Jazz turned red and tried to decide what to say...


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome readers,

This is a bit of a memo type deal. When I asked for comments I want you guys to be creative. Someone mentioned that the father was to far only the female characters but that's only one opinion. If you have an idea or a pairing or anything like that comment it and I'll be more than happy to mold the story in a way that appeases the masses. Also if you have a certain story you would like written message me and I'd be more than happy to mull it over and perhaps even write it! Even though I'm aware my ...um... writing talent is minimal. Oh, and keep in mind no comments no story!

Well now that I've made myself clear I hope you all have a good day!

~SweetKissGoodbye~


End file.
